The Most Natural Thing
by wild-fables
Summary: A simple one-shot from Emma's point of view. Her thoughts as she finally lets herself fall in love. Now updated with Regina's response. [I recently read the original, and thought this deserved a response from Regina. Chapter 2 features Regina. Chapter 3 features their thoughts together. As always, thank you for reading and commenting.]
1. Emma

**The Most Natural Thing**

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me.

To lean in, slide my hand around her waist, and pull her towards me.

To lower my head, and let it fall along her cheek and neck.

To breathe in her perfume, her own unique scent, feel the warmth and softness of her exposed skin, and drop feather-light kisses there.

To feel her breathe in and hear the quietest of moans escape her lips, and have her body shudder against mine.

To pull her closer still, our bodies meshing and begin to move together.

To lean my forehead against hers, have my lips hover over hers, and feel her ragged breath mix with mine.

To lift my eyes and have her gaze meet mine – brown meeting green – and notice her eyes drop to my lips.

To wait just a little more, and anticipate what she will taste like, how soft and full her lips feel, how wonderful her tongue will feel exploring my lips, my mouth, and the rest of me.

To finally cover her lips with my own, and tease, and lick, and slide my tongue along that beautiful, faint scar that has been taunting me for so many years.

To come up for air, only to have her lips crash into mine, and have her tongue drag slowly across my bottom lip, asking me to open up to her, which I readily do.

To slide my hands up and down her body, tugging at her clothing, searching for the softness and heat of her skin.

To softly whisper her name, not like I've done before, alone and in my dreams, but this time to her, and watch her beautiful brown eyes go impossibly dark.

" _Regina."_

Yes, Regina feels like the most natural thing in the world to me.


	2. Regina

**The Most Natural Thing: Regina's Thoughts**

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me.

To follow her lead, not resist her gently tugging and feel my body press up against hers.

To feel her long, blonde curls fall around me as she rests her head on my shoulder.

To wrap my arm around her neck, lace my fingers through her hair, feel her kisses on my skin, and not care about the contented sighs or movements that escape me.

To breathe her in freely, lose myself in her fragrance, feel her firm arms around me, her rising chest and hips meet mine.

To match her movements, step into her, part her legs with my own, and bring our bodies even closer.

To breath the same air, tinged with cider, lean on her and briefly smile recalling how this all began, "Would you like a glass of the best apple cider…"

To have her eyes meet mine – green meeting brown – and see in that deep green seascape before me flecks of blue, gray and gold, and beyond those hues, my life.

To let her dictate our pace, and wait – because haven't we waited this so long – mesmerized in her gaze, and study the planes of her face, her darkening eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the fullness of her parted lips.

To finally feel her lips on mine, and wonder how she can warm me from the inside as she makes me her own with her lips, her tongue, the tips of her fingers.

To make her mine, claim her and push aside all doubts and fears as I kiss her, lick and bite and tease, without ceasing, end, letting her know she's my one and only.

To push and pull away at clothing, my hands seeking purchase, and finding their home on the fair, downy skin of her arms, her back, her shoulders.

To hear her whisper my name, and feel her voice deep down and all around me, as if she, and only she, woke up something inside of me that had been forgotten and slumbering for too long. To feel all of this, exhale her name as a prayer, and hold her as she gasps in my arms.

" _Emma."_

Yes, Emma feels like the most natural thing in the world to me.


	3. Together

**The Most Natural Thing: Emma & Regina Together**

 _(Emma's thoughts always appear first and in italics.)_

* * *

 _It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me._

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me.

 _To lean in slide my hand around her waist, and pull her towards me._

To follow her lead, not resist her gently tugging and feel my body press up against hers.

 _To lower my head, and let it fall along her cheek and neck._

To feel her long, blonde curls fall around me as she rests her head onto my shoulder.

 _To breathe in her perfume, her own unique scent, feel the warmth and softness of her exposed skin, and drop feather-light kisses there._

To wrap my arm around her neck, lace my fingers through her hair, feel her kisses on my skin, and not care about the contented sighs or movements that escape me.

 _To feel her breathe in and hear the quietest of moans escape her lips, and have her body shudder against mine._

To breathe her in freely, lose myself in her fragrance, feel her firm arms around me, her rising chest and hips meet mine.

 _To pull her closer still, our bodies meshing and begin to move together._

To match her movements, step into her, part her legs with my own, and bring our bodies even closer.

 _To lean my forehead against hers, have my lips hover over hers, and feel her ragged breath mix with mine._

To breath the same air, tinged with cider, lean on her and briefly smile recalling how this all began, "Would you like a glass of the best apple cider…"

 _To lift my eyes and have her gaze meet mine – brown meeting green – and notice her eyes drops to my lips_

To have her eyes meet mine – green meeting brown – and see in that deep green seascape before me flecks of blue, gray and gold, and beyond those hues, my life.

 _To wait just a little more, and anticipate what she will taste like, how soft and full her lips feel, how wonderful her tongue will feel exploring my lips, my mouth and the rest of me._

To let her dictate our pace, and wait – because haven't we waited this long – mesmerized in her gaze, and study the planes of her face, her darkening eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the fullness of her parted lips.

 _To finally cover her lips with my own, and tease, and lick, and slide my tongue along that beautiful, faint scar that has been taunting me for some any years._

To finally feel her lips on mine, and wonder how she can warm me from inside as she makes me her own with her lips, her tongue, the tips of her fingers.

 _To come up for air, only to have her lips crash into mine, and have her tongue drag slowly across my bottom lip, asking me to open up to her, which I readily do._

To make her mine, finally claim her and push aside all doubts and fears as I kiss her, lick and bite and tease, without end, letting her know she's my one and only.

 _To slide my hands up and down her body, tugging at her clothing, searching for the softness and heat of her skin._

To push and pull away at clothing, my hands seeking purchase, and finding their home on the fair, downy skin of her arms, her back, her shoulders.

 _To softly whisper her name, not like I've done before, along and in my dreams, but this time to her, and watch her beautiful brown eyes go impossibly dark._

To hear her whisper my name, and feel her voice deep down and all around me, as if she, and only she, woke up something inside of me that had been forgotten and slumbering for too long. To feel all of this, exhale her name as a prayer, and hold her as she gasps in my arms.

" _Regina."_

"Emma."

 _Yes, Regina feels like the most natural thing in the world to me._

Yes, Emma feels like the most natural thing in the world to me.


End file.
